Installation of transmission lines, during new construction or line replacement, involves a great deal of planning and preparation. One aspect of the transmission line design is the conductor tension, which influences the design of support structures and line rating. Conductor tension is adjusted to provide the proper sag depth to meet clearance requirements during transmission line operation. In addition, support structures are designed to take into account the differential loading imposed as conductors are manually adjusted to the desired tension.